Keep Holding On (House of Wax)
by MysteryGirrl
Summary: This is a fanfic that I have I made on my other website accounts and decided to put it here. Vanessa is Nick's girlfriend of almost four years. She gets dragged along to a weekend she thinks would just be full of drinking beer and just having a good time, but how wrong can she be. This weekend will change all their liver forever. NickxOC
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: I do not own **_**House of Wax or it's characters. All rights go to the creators, writers, producer,or whoever rightfully owns it. I'm only going to put it on here this one time because I know I'll forget to do it o the other chapters. So, just remember :)**_

**I only own my OC and some twist I add to it. I will be changing some lines, but for the most part it will be just like the movie(with one extra person). Remember it is a fanfiction and it is the first fanfic I have tried to do. Plus, I'm not the best writer out there, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I chose this movie because honestly I like it. There are people out there that don't but that's them. Also, this story I do have completed so updates will not take long.**

**Well I guess that's it, just remember to let me know what you think! :) ****

* * *

**Chapter One**

❉ **1974** ❉

A lady around her early thirties walks towards the the pan on the stove with boiling wax in it. Before reaching for the spoon in the pan she flickers the cigarette in her hand. She then proceeds to stir the wax a little before lifting it off the stove and turning around to the kitchen table. There she place the hot pan on top of a holder and once again flickers her cigarette before she grabs a ceramic piece which resembles a face. She then holds the piece with one hand, while with the other she gets some of the liquid wax and pours into the piece. She carefully begins to move the wax around the face looking ceramic piece.

In front of her Is the ladies young son sitting on a high chair eating some cereal and also has some around him. The young boy then sets his spoon down. "You are being such a good boy. Would you like some more cereal, sweetheart? Here you go." She says to him as she puts down the ceramic face and walks to him. She grabs the cereal box and pours more cereal into the young boys bowl then adds milk. Just as she was finished with the milk a man walks through the door carrying a squirming and kicking boy who is screaming. "He's really being a monster again today." The man says as he carries the boy over to another high chair that has restrains on it." Trudy, god damn it, help me!"

Due the young boys kicks the ceramic face falls down and breaks leaving a wax face on the floor. The lady-Trudy- makes her way over to the man and boy. "Ugh! Can't you be more careful?" she asks. "I'm doing the best I can. He's out of control." The man, who happens to be her husband, replies. "Sit still. Stop it!" Trudy says to the young boy who is still squirming and kicking. she then tells her husband,"Please hold him." Together they begin to strap him. "Stop kicking!" The man straps his feet with leather looking restrains and then puts tape over them.

"Why can't you be more like your brother?" Trudy asks the screaming boy. The husband then continues to tie down the boys hands." Be quite! Shut up!" Trudy says with anger in her voice. Dried blood was clearly visible on the high chair were the restraint straps were at. Once the straps were on and taped the boy continued to thrash around causing the straps to cut into his wrist and draw blood out. On the other high chair sat the other young boy from earlier eating his cereal peacefully as if nothing were happening. As Trudy was finishing off the straps the boy scratches her in the hand. She then retaliates by slapping him across the face.

❉ **Present Day **❉

"There's a place in Tribeca for three-thousand." Paige pointed to the newspaper she was holding. "That's too expensive. The money I saved up won't cover two months' rent." Carly said with a helpless look on her face. "I'm gonna have to work every second I'm not in class until graduation.

I stop from eating the french fry that was currently in my hand and look at Carly. "Carly, don't even think about not going. This is what you've wanted." I say while pointing the fry in my hand at her. Paige nods her head in agreement with me." I'm not." She replies with some determination in her voice.

"Good. Because you know how proud of you we are." Paige tells her, pointing her between me and her. " It's just an internship." She looks at us like its no big deal." Uhm hello! It's an internship at I_nStyle _magazine! I'm honestly jealous of you." I say not believing she's not excited about it. " You know I've always wanted to visit New York and you moving there will give me the perfect excuse to visit." I add. Carly just laugh a little along with Paige. I've known Carly since sophomore year in high school. I was the new girl in school,she became my best friend and later introduced me to the rest of the gang. Which included Paige, Nick, Dalton, and Blake. Wade came into the picture not long ago maybe about 2 years ago you could say. Any ways she has always known it was my dream to go to New York. Now at 22 I'm really hoping to visit soon.

"Or would you rather stay at the Waffle House as a waitress forever?" Paige asked her." No, thanks." She replies. " Yeah, that's what I thought." I continued to eat some more fries as Paige kept looking at the paper and Carly sat there thinking.

"Hey, babe." I look up to see Wade make his way over and sits down next to Carly giving her a kiss on the cheek." Hi." He looked up at me and Paige and gave us a small smile which I returned. He then turned back to his girlfriend,"Sorry, there these two drunk rednecks wrestling in the bathroom." "Really?" Carly asks him. " There's no rednecks in New York." I point out." No. There's not." He said looking a little uncomfortable, which then earned me a look from Carly. I just shrugged my shoulders at her and continued with my fries. The table fell into an awkward silence." I'm gonna go see what Blake is doing." Paige announced getting up from the table. I looked at her and nodded I knew she just wanted to get away from the awkwardness."He seems to like that car more than me nowadays." With that she made her way towards Blake.

"Well, I'm out." I got up and made my way inside the building. Before I even reached the entrance I see Nick and Dalton picking on a homeless guy."What's up, Crow man?' Dalton asks him while also recording. I stand there shaking my head and roll my then decides to kick guy cup."Get a job." I faintly hear Wade mutter something about 'nice'. "NIck!" I make my way over to them and look at the man with a sad smile and hand him a 10."I'm sorry…..What the hell was that. Don't be such an ass, you don't know what he's been through." I tell the guy and then look at Nick and Dalton towards the end.

Nick then grabs me around the waist with one arm and pulls me against him adding his other arm, which holds his beer, around me. He nuzzles his face against my neck and mutter a '_sorry'_. All three of us make our way back to the table again with Nicks arm around my waist. I sit in between Dalton who is on my left and Nick who is on my right sitting sideways. He pulls me closer to him and holds me there.

"so, what do you think, guys? Gonna be a sweet game tomorrow, huh?" Wade asked trying to make conversation." Yeah." Nick mumbled not really caring taking another drink of his beer. I just rolled my eyes," Hopefully is good or it's going to suck if we had to travel all this way for a crappy game." I said taking some of the tension out of the atmosphere. I honestly don't know why Nick acts like that towards Wade. Poor guy hasn't done anything to him. But then again, it's Nick we're talking about. He only shows real emotions and isn't a shell around me , Dalton, and Carly. Well things between Carly and him are a little complicated at the moment so they're not in good terms.

" Dalton, don't film me." Carly said trying not to get filmed by Dalton's camera."What? I'm not doing anything." Dalton responded acting innocent. " The red lights on, idiot." I told him and laughed a little. He ignored me and continued. Suddenly Nick leans over me and pushes Dalton's camera down."Put the camera down. She doesn't like people up in her face. She folds under pressure." Oh boy here we go again. I grabbed Nick's beer from his hand, took a drink and waited for it to begin. "You got something to say to me, Nick?" Carly asked. "No, I think you've already spoken enough for the both of us, don't you?"

Dalton then stood up,"You guys are lame. I'm out of here. See you." I stood up as well and grabbed Nick by the hand so that he could follow me." Yeah, we should go too, Nick. Come ya in a bit." Me and Nick passed by Dalton who was filming Paige and Blake making out and headed to a secluded area that far way. Nick leaned against a rail that was there and held me around the waist while I had my arms around his neck." When are you guys going to start getting along again?" I asked him. He sighed and looked at me in the eyes," You know it's still going to take sometime."

"Well knowing you I don't doubt it," I smiled at him before getting serious again," But can you tone it down a little, please. She's my best friend and you're my boyfriend, I don't like it when you guys get into it."He leaned in and gave me a small kiss." I'll see what I can do." I just shook my head and smiled at him. We ended up making out until we heard Blake calling for us saying it was time to go.

* * *

****In my profile there is a section where I will have updates about my stories, so check it out to know when the next update will be. ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

'_Record crowds are expected for college football's biggest game of the year….'_the announcer on the car radio said.

We were currently driving down the road. Paige and Blake were both in the car ahead of us which happened to belong to Blake. '_...as Louisiana and Florida….' _Wade reached out to the button on the radio to turn it up. "It's gonna be packed tomorrow."

"Speaking of packed, my legs are killing me back here, man." Dalton complained and moved around trying to get comfortable. I had to agree with him on that. Me, Nick, and Dalton were all sitting in the back seat of Wade small-ass car. Though, I was a little more comfortable than Nick or Dalton since I was in between both of them leaning slightly against Nick's side. "Don't worry, man, it's not Wade's fault…." Aw! look at him sicking up for Wade. He is trying."...his little Hot Wheels car only fits two." Nope I take it back. Dalton decided to keep on messing with Wade some more, while I on the other hand was just trying to get some sleep."It's more like a 'shot wheels' car, isn't it? What did you do, go to a barber shop and ask for a He-Man haircut?" I honestly had to snicker on the last bit about Wade's hair, Nick also found it a little amusing due to his small chuckle.

"Shut up, Dalton." I said to him and gave him a little punch on his side, but I couldn't get the smile off my face. "Dude. You hurt me." He said back teasingly. I looked up at Carly and gave her a small smile, which she returned before facing forward. I then, turned to Nick and gave him a small peck on the lips. I leaned against him once again. We were both bored out of our minds so we kind of zoned everyone out. That was until Wade spoke up again.

"What the hell is this." he said confused as he was looking at Blake's car up ahead that had taken a detour due to the road being blocked. "Oh man." Dalton said from beside me." This sucks." Carly, then added.

"So much for Blake's nice little shortcut." I muttered. " I hope he doesn't get us lost or I'll be pissed." I felt Nick's arm around me tightened a little as he still had his head against the window.

A few moments passed before Wade decided to investigate where we were going. He then sped up a little, until he was next to Blake's truck. I just kept looking forward trying to close my eyes, when out of nowhere, Dalton began to yell something out and shook me and Nick to get our attention. "Damn, yo, yo, wake up. Nick, Vanessa, wake up!" He shouted. I decided to see what had him so worked up, so I straightened up and looked towards the direction he was looking- which was Blake's truck- and couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Oh my god." I said while trying to hold my laugh. Paige's head was bobbing up and down in the area where Blake's lap was. It was completely obvious what was happening. Plus, the look on Blake's face gave it away too.

"Look at her, look at her!" Carly exclaimed. At this point we were all looking at the two in the truck beside us. I turned to look at Nick and saw the amusement in his eyes. When I looked back Dalton had taken his camera out and was recording the scene before us. "You're caught on tape!"

The other three tried to grab their attention, but failed. "What are they doing?" Carly asked.

"Is she flossing herself with that thing?!"

Nick then leaned over Wade and honked the horn causing Paige to stop her '_flossing'_ and look up quickly. She looked a little surprised and embarrassed while Blake on the other hand looked pleased and didn't really care. Nick sits back and takes me with him. I snuggle close to him and give him a kiss. Suddenly Carly's phone goes off.

"She's calling me…." she says and then answers"You are so busted!" Carly laughs. She stays quiet for a while before turning to us," She dropped her lip balm." Carly tells us with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. I roll my eyes and scoff. Carly then changes the subject, " So, what's up?" She asks Paige. I decided to tune them out and looked up at Nick who looked down at me.

"I love you." I say to him with a smile. He smiles back and kisses me," I love you too, Nessa."

I honestly couldn't think of how me and Nick were together. When we first meet and from there on, we never talked much. It wasn't that we didn't get along, it was just we never really got to talking and knowing each other. Eventually, it all changed and some how we became good friends and feelings were developed which lead to now. Now, we've been dating for three years almost four next month.

I came back to reality when Carly announced we were camping out for the night and leaving early in the morning the next day. I didn't really care to be honest. We kept driving when Wade pointed out a sign that said 'Trudy's House of Wax'. " Hey, wax museum."

"You like that kind of stuff, Wade?" Nick asked Wade being an ass again. " Nick." I muttered to him in a warning tone.

"Yeah, I don't know. Sometimes." Wade replied.

"I guess if you like things pretending to be other things. Which you obviously do. Right, sis?" Nick said. "Nick, stop. Don't start, please." I pleaded. He just responded with a shrug and leaned against the window again. I turned to Carly and mouthed a '_sorry'_, she just nodded her head with a sad smile.

We then continued our drive to try and find a place to camp out._**Little did I know that our decision to do so, would change our lives forever.**_

* * *

**** Sorry for the shortness this is more of a filler.****Reviews are really appreciated! :)****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

❉ **Part One**❉

We continued to drive for a few more minutes before Blake decided to stop. We drove over a little bridge and stopped both cars. The place we chose was a bit secluded from the actual road. perhaps Blake chose it for privacy.

We all got out of the cars and stretched our bodies. "Your car sucks dude." Nick complained. I was stretching next to Nick and saw Carly give him a look. Dalton just made some weird noise and headed off to help the guys unpack. Nick, in the other hand, just walked to the front of Wade's car. "Paige, Nessa come with me." I headed over towards them leaving Nick behind. As I was passing by Wade a patted him on the shoulder and said, "You seriously need to get a bigger car." I didn't even wait for his reply and continued to make my way to the other girls.

Carly grabbed a fold out chair-as did I- and Paige just had her purse. We walked to the front of Blake's truck to talk in private. "Well?" Carly asked expectedly. "I couldn't. There's no point in freaking him out right now." Paige replied. "As opposed to when you find out you are pregnant?"

"She has a point Paige. It's safer to do it now and not way he has time to wrap his mind around it, if you really are." I tried to reason with her.

"Guys, I'm not sure, okay? He's been looking forward to this game for months." Paige said," I don't wanna ruin it by starting a fight."

I was opening the bag that held the chair when Carly's next words caught my attention. "Paige, he's not going to marry you." Okay that was harsh. " What Carly, means is that we all know how his parents won't approve." I gave Carly a look. "Who says I want to get married. Besides, I've been late before." That was true the first time it happened she was freaking out."When I know for sure I'll talk to him, okay?" I guess that was fair enough and it was her decision not ours.

All us girl then decided to sit down and just talk while the guys finished getting the things out of the cars. Well, all of them except, Nick. He had decided to go sit down by himself. He was by the cooler with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. "Yeah, don't help us or nothing." Dalton said to Nick. Nick just continued with his cigarette and beer. I just shook my head and turned to the girls.

Once the guys were done getting everything done, Blake took out a football. They began to play a little game. It seemed like they were having a good time. "Pass it! Pass it!" Blake and Wade then, began to throw it back and forth while Dalton tried to intercept it."You don't wanna...too slow, too slow!" Blake threw the football at Wade who missed it and it went over him. He was about to say touchdown when he saw it landed by Nick's feet. Wade out stretched his arm for Nick to pass the ball back. Nick just sat there and didn't move. I knew something was going to happen so I looked at Carly and we both stood up.

Wade walked over after seeing that Nick, wasn't going to do anything. Right before Wade reached for the ball, Nick threw his cigarette away and grabbed the ball throwing it at Blake with force.

"Nice arm. I see why they gave you a scholarship." Wade said to Nick who bend down to grab his beer."Yeah, it's a real tragedy, ain't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Wade said walking a little towards Nick.

Me and Carly then decided to go to them before it got serious. I went up to Nick and grabbed his free hand trying to pull him back towards the chair." Come on, Nick. Let's go sit." He ignored me and just looked at Carly and Wade." Wade. Help Dalton, okay?" She said to him. Wade then walked away.

"Bye Wade." Nick told him. You could faintly hear Wade call Nick an 'asshole'. Carly then turned to us and looked at Nick. I knew what was coming-another argument- and I did not want to get between them. That's why whenever they had their moments like these I just stood back. I sat down on Nick's chair, but not before grabbing the beer bottle out of his it began.

"You know what? You can be a prick to me, that's fine. But he didn't do anything to you."

"So you admit that you did something." I drank some of the beer and looked out to nothing in specific in the distance.

"I admit, according to you, I did something, sure."

"You dimed me out."

"I did not dime you out. When the sheriffs came and asked where you got the car, I said I didn't know." Carly tried to reason with him. This right here was the main reason Carly and Nick drifted off. A couple months ago Nick was arrested due to a stolen car. He's been upset ever since, and because Carly didn't help him out and say the car was his." I didn't even know it was stolen. You're blaming that on me?"

"You could have covered for me, huh? Vanessa did." When I hear my name, I look up. Truth is I didn't really cover for him. When the sheriff came over to Carly's, I was there with her. In all reality I was too shocked thinking that Nick had stolen a car, cause I knew it wasn't his, and could possibly be sent to jail for it. Therefore, I didn't even speak a word. Nick took that as me covering up for him.

"You get caught stealing, it's my fault. You resist arrest, it's the cops fault." Carly began to list things off.

"He took a swing at me."

"Get kicked off the football team, it's the coach's fault. Mom and dad kick you out of the house, it's there fault. Can't keep a job for more than two weeks, it's every manager's fault." Okay damn, she's on a roll. I began to start feeling bad for Nick. She was listing all the bad things that have happened to him in the past year. I know he doesn't show it to others, but all that has been stressing him out."I'm surrounded by idiots." Nick said shaking his head a little. "Hey!" I say. Nick just turns to me and gives me a wink with a smile before turning back to Carly.

"So why did you come? To piss me off?" Carly asked as soon as he returned his attention to her.

"Don't you get it? You're the good twin. I'm the evil one." Was Nick's 'great' reply. He turned around and was about to start walking towards me, but Carly's voice made him stop. "Grow up. You are so afraid to take things seriously. I honestly don't know how your relationship with Vanessa has lasted this long." What the hell was that suppose to mean, and why am I being dragged into this?

"Yeah. As afraid as Wade is of leaving good old Gainseville." At this point you could clearly see Carly getting upset. Nick then went to mock Wade with an accent, "New York City. Well, I hear they got buildings as tall as the sky." He completely ignored Carly's mention of our relationship.

"Okay." You could see her eyes begin to tear up and she walked away. I felt bad for her she was my best friend.

Nick turned to me and grabbed my hand helping me stand. Then, he sat on the chair pulling me on to his lap. "I think you might have taking it a little too far this time bringing in them whole Wade situation." I said to him quietly while placing my head on his shoulder. "I know…" He sighed and hugged me to him more. "But you won't apologize, huh?" I looked up at him. He looked down at me and shook his head, chuckling a little. " Carly's right. Why have I put up with you for this long?" I asked teasingly. "Because you love me too much not to." He bend down to give me a small kiss. "True." I said before grabbing him around the neck and kissing him.

The wind blew and brought this awful smell along with it. I pulled apart from Nick when I heard the other stop playing and asking what that smell was. Nick then decided to tease Dalton, "Dalton, did you crap your pants again." I laughed and looked at Dalton who was smelling himself. "No. I don't know. Maybe. I mean, I'm wearing my work clothes, so…" That made me laugh more.

Wade then decided to go take a look. He grabbed a flashlight and walk a little towards the trees flashing them. Carly stood up from her place next to Paige and followed him. "Ugh! It's horrible." Carly said while swatting her hand in front of her, as if to try and get rid of the smell. "Something's dead out there." Wade said .

"I agree with him." I said, but it came out muffled since I had my face hidden in Nick's neck while he had his on my hair.

"No, something's dead right here." Blake told him. "We need to drink it back to life. Bless me, dog." He told Nick the last part. Nick moved me a little and opened the cooler grabbing a beer, then tossing it to Blake who caught it with one hand.

* * *

****There you guys go! Please, please review and let me know what you think, bye :)****


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

❉**Part Two**❉

An hour or so and a few beers later we were all a little tipsy. Some how between all that I convinced Nick to move to where the others where. So here we are now; Carly was moving the fire a bit, Paige and Blake where off to the side, Dalton was filming everyone with his camera, Nick and I were in our own little world just making out.

We were brought back to reality when Blake sprayed Dalton's camera with beer. "Come on, man" He cleaned his camera and then proceeded to film Carly. "Hey, pretty Carly." It was pretty obvious that Dalton had a thing for Carly. Every one but Carly herself could see it. Dalton in the other hand knew Carly didn't see him in a romantic way or probably ever will. I had once asked her what she thought of him. At first, she thought I was trying to get at him and went on to give me a whole lecture on how I was with Nick and that Dalton was his best friend. It took me a while to convince her that it was nothing like that. She finally told me she only saw him as a friend and that's all.

I shook my head before asking Nick, "When do you think he's going to give up?"

"I don't know, but it's Dalton we're talking about. He can be pretty persistent when he wants to be." He replies and takes a drink of his beer. "Hopefully it's soon. He needs a girlfriend." I say looking at Dalton filming Carly some more. Nick just laughs.

Carly then stands and takes the camera from Dalton. "Give me that….oh, and the tables turn." Carly then begins to film him while he's telling her not to. She films him until he walks into one of the tents. I laugh a little before standing and heading over there. I grab Paige's hand pulling her along.

" Look how cute you look on camera, though. You look good." Carly says. I push him down until he is sitting. "I think we might have to do make over." Paige says as she holds a shirt up to him. "Oh hell yeah." I say and grab a pair of Paige's sunglasses. " What do you think?" Paige asks about the blue shirt she held up. " He looks like a smurf."

We ended up dressing him up on a Yellow thin jacket, took his cap off, and placed the the sunglasses on his face. "Look at that. You look fabulous!" I said laughing along with the girls. Dalton just groaned which made me laugh more.

"Your coming out." Carly told him holding the camera and heading outside the tent.

"I don't know."

"If you don't, I will be so mad." I knew he wouldn't go out so I looked over at Paige and signaled her to help me out. Together we managed to push Dalton out of the tent so the guys could see him.

"He looks like Elton John, but more gay." Blake said from his spot next to Nick. I made my way over to Nick and sat on his lap with my arms around his neck. "Hey." I say to him and give him a little kiss. "Hey you."

"Elton John is gay?" Dalton asks playing along.

I pull Nick's hood back a little and then give him a full on kiss on the lips. He grabs me by the hips and pulls me to him. We forget about the other and continue to make out. I move a little so that I'm straddling his lap. I bring my hand to his chest and begin to rub up and down, as he puts his inside my shirt were my waist is not once breaking the kiss. "Oh yeah! That what talking about. Give me some more of that." I pull my face away from Nick and look at Dalton who is behind me filming Nick and I. Nick just continues to kiss my neck while I flip Dalton off and tell him to get lost.

Out of nowhere a bright light is flashing in our faces. I look to where it's coming from and could barely tell it's a truck's headlights. I put my hand in front of my face trying to block the bright light. Nick turn's a little to see what's going on then he looks away again. "Who the freaking hell is that?" I ask no one in particular. Nick bends down to grab his open beer, while still holding on to me. We are all the same positions as before for a while when Wade yelled, "Yeah?" Blake then followed Wade's actions. "Hey, yo, man, you need something?" None got any sort of response from the person in the truck.

"What does he want?" Asked Carly. No one answered. This was honestly freaking me out.

"Hey, can you turn off your lights, please?" Wade tried again. "Hey, come on, man, get out of here. Nothing to see here. Let's go." Blake said waving his hand a little.

I turned my upper body a little to see Carly getting of Wade's lap and him standing up. He walked a little until he was in front of the group. "Can we help you?"

"Maybe we're in his property." Carly tried to reason with the rest of us. "No, we didn't pass a gate." Wade told her. "You don't need to pass a gate to be in someone's property." I said.

"Hey, man, turn your lights off." Blake said standing up as well followed by Paige. I heard the other still trying to get the person in the truck to turn his lights off, as I looked at Nick who was clearly getting annoyed. If I was correct, it'll only be a matter of seconds before he does something.

When Blake threatened to beat 'someone's ass' - in this case the driver - and get ignored and stopped by Wade, Nick lightly pushed me off him and then, threw his beer bottle at one of the headlights. "Nick!" Carly exclaimed from her spot next to Wade. Nick ignored her and made his way to the front of the group, while pulling his hood off, and stood there staring at the truck.

Carly looked at me with a look that said, 'do-something- about -him' and nodded her head towards Nick. I just shrugged and shook my head with a 'sorry' look, because at the end when Nick got annoyed he was going to do something about it and there was no changing his mind.

After a quiet minute or so, the truck backed away and drove off. "My man, Nick, here is hardcore." Both Blake and Dalton were like praising him or something. Nick turned to walk back to where I was still standing. "Don't encourage him." Carly scold the guys.

Nick grabbed me around the waist and sat me on his lap. Everyone went back to how it was before creepy-truck-person showed up. Out of nowhere I started cracking up, which earned weird looks from the group. " Why are you laughing?" Nick asked.

"Cause...Dalton looked….soo tough...in that outfit." I said in between laughs. Everyone turned to Dalton, who still wore the outfit and glasses, before laughing along with me.

The next morning I woke up to Blake screaming at us to wake up. "Nick, Vanessa, Dalton, let's go. Wake up! We're gonna miss the game!" I groaned and buried my face into the crook of Nick's neck. Then Blake decided to throw something at our tent. At this point I couldn't go back to sleep. I got up and kicked Dalton out of the tent he shared with Nick and I. When he left I quickly changed into a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and a white tank top along with my dark brown combat boots. I decided to leave my hair down.

When I finished i decided to go with the girls into the trees to do our business and let the guys pick up everything.

"So, you and Wade talk some more?" Paige asked Carly who was lifting her jeans back up. "We're just in different places right now. He hasn't given me a guilt trip about going, so I can't give him one for staying."

" As long as you guys talk about it before it's time for you to leave." I told her and placed my arm around her shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze. She just smiled at me. Then the wind blew and the nasty smell from last night came back.

"Oh, my god, there's that smell again." Paige said. We all covered our noses and looked around a little.

"I think it's coming from over there." Carly said and began heading in that direction. "Carly! What the hell? Don't follow it." I told her. "What? I want to see what it is." She then grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her. I turn to Paige who was following us and rolled my eyes.

"Come on." She said.

"I can't believe you're making us do this. Only you." Paige continued to complain while I was just trying to avoid throwing up. The smell got stronger the more we got nearer. "Oh my god, I hate you." Carly still holding my hand turn to Paige and chuckled.

Before we Knew it, Carly and I were both rolling/sliding down a small hill. I could hear Paige call out for us. Some how in the middle of us falling, Carly's hand slipped from mine. I managed to twist my body around-where I was facing down- and stopped myself. Carly in the other hand had no such luck. She landed head first in a pile of dead animals. Her hands were stuck up to the elbows in the dead pit.

"Carly! Vanessa! Are you okay?!" Paige asked. " Paige! Vanessa! I'm stuck!"

Carly and Paige both began to call for the guys. I stood up and went to try and help Carly out. I grabbed her by her ankles and tried to pull her up. "Try to push yourself up Carly." I told her.

"I can't."

Then the guys came asking for us. I saw wade come and tell Carly he had her. Once I saw that he did I let go. I felt arms go around me and help me up. I turned to see Nick's concerned face. "Are you okay? What happened?" He looked me up and down. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just some scratches. She had it worst." I said. "What happened?' He asked once again. " We slipped, it's all."

Then a truck drove up to the dead pit. "Hey is that the truck from last night?" Blake asked. "Not unless he fixed his head light." Wade answered.

Hugged Nick's side and he put his arm around me in a protective way as we all continued to look at the truck. Then this creepy-nasty looking dude came out-not noticing us- and went to the back of his truck to pull out a dead deer and throwing it into the pit. Dalton then turned to me ignoring the dude; "Hey, have you seen my camera?" I looked at him and shook my head. He kid the ground disappointed. We then turned back to the guy.

"Hey." Wade called out. "Don't you see that? What is that?" Carly asked pointing at what looked like a human hand sticking out of the pile of dead animals. The guy turned to where she was pointing and walked towards it and reached for it.

"What is he doing?" I whispered. I guess Wade was thinking the same thing because he asked the guy the same question.

The guy the pulled the hand out and asked, "Anyone need a hand?" I gave him a 'what-is-wrong-with-you' look. "I'm just fooling. It's not real see."He tapped the fake hand to prove his point.

Carly walked away and headed to where Paige was as the guy went on about how he found the hand. Nick, Dalton and I walked closer to the girls. When we got near them Nick and I stopped as Dalton went to go ask about his camera. I buried my face in Nick's chest trying to not smell the dead animals. Wade continued to talk to the creepy guy and Carly washed her hands clean.

"Hey, you don't know if there's a gas station around here, do you?" Wade asked.

"Well, I got some gas in the truck if…."

"I need a fan belt."

"What?" Carly asked him. I took my head away from Nick's chest and looked at Wade.

"Just busted." Carly scoffed and said, "Of course. Perfect."

"How does a fan belt just bust on a parked car. Wasn't that thing new?" Wade looks at me, shrugs and nods his head.

"Bo might have one. Runs a station in Ambrose." Creepy-guy said.

"Where that at?"

"Fifteen miles up the road."

Then Wade and Blake started talking about getting one in another town but Wade didn't want to leave his car alone afraid that the guy from last night might come back and strip it.

"I'll give you a ride." Creepy-guy offers.

"Are you serious?"

"If you like."

"Well, yeah. yeah."

Carly then told Wade that she will be going with him. Both me and Paige tried to convince her not to but she only said she'll be alright. "Carly."Nick said. "What?" Nick took his shirt off handing it to her. Blake and Paige headed back to the camp leaving the rest of us there. I looked at Nick checking him out and whispered to him, "That's a nice view." He smirked pulling me to him and gave me a kiss. When we pulled away we saw the guy checking out Carly as she changed shirts so we stood in front of her blocking the view.

When she was done Wade grabbed her hand and headed to the truck, then they drove away. For some reason I just had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Man, you just gonna leave like that. With a man who throws roadkill in a pit for a living?" Dalton asked Nick.

"Dalton. You clean shit for a living. You shouldn't be talking." I said giggling. " Yeah, Mr. Septic-Tank-Man." Nick added. "What's the difference?" Nick turned around to head up to the camp and I jumped on his back giving him a kiss on the neck.

"Well, I don't walk through it, that's one. That's a difference right?" I just laughed at him and we continued our walk leaving the roadkill behind.

****A/N: Please, please review!****


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After getting back to the camp, and me changing into a new shirt, we headed off to the football game. We were currently sitting in traffic just waiting for it to move. Blake and Paige were both in the front seats,while Nick, Dalton, and I were in the back.

This damn traffic was seriously taking forever! We were all bored out of our minds, at this point I just want to go back and forget about the stupid game. Nick had his head halfway out the window resting it on his hand. I knew he was probably the most bored out of all of us. "Dude, it's over." He told Blake.

"It'll move." He said back. We all knew that by the time the stupid traffic moved the game will be long over. "It's not moving." Paige told her boyfriend. He looked at her then said with a determined voice, "We'll make the second half." At this point I was getting really irritated.

"Look Blake, the freaking traffic is not moving and I doubt it will anytime soon." I said raising my voice a little and sat back down in between Dalton and Nick. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

We all began to tell him we needed to turn the car around and go back. He was the only one now that actually wanted to go to the game.

"Blake, turn the car around,okay? It's over. Besides, Carly and Wade are waiting for us." I said in a more calm voice. He sighed and muttered a "whatever'.

About half way back Paige called Carly to let her know we were coming back and not going to the game after all. "Hey, it's me we're heading back…" Paige said through the phone. "...Traffic.

Did you get the fan belt?"

I grabbed Nick's hand and started playing with his fingers, not bothering with Paige's conversation with Carly. When we were half way back to where we camped before I decided to take a small nap. "Wake me up when we get there?" I asked Nick. "Sure." He replied and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

***HW***

"Nessa….Nessa….Vanessa, wake up we're here. Come on, baby. Wake up." I groaned and looked around to see we were not at the same spot from last night. I turned to look at Nick who was standing by the open door waiting for me. I got off the truck and asked, "Where are we?"

"We decided to camp here, where it's not close to the roadkill." I just shook my head in understanding. I let go of his hand and walked to where Paige was while he went to pee.

"This one is pretty good. What do you think?" I asked Paige, showing her the CD in my hand. We were next to the stereo sitting down trying to find something good to listen to. "Yeah, it is. Here let me put it on." I handed her the disc and she put it on. Through the corner of my eye I saw Blake, Nick, and Dalton making their way towards the truck.

"Hey, Paige." We both gave our full attention to Blake.

"Yeah?"

"Nick, Dalton, and Vanessa are gonna go get them."

"Why? We can go."

"Oh, baby. Come on, I'm tired of driving." He 'whined'. I started laughing because I knew what Blake really wanted. Sex. Paige looked at me with a confused look and I just shook my head at her. "Okay." she replied

"Try talking to him. Okay?" she nodded her head. "I'll try."

I stood up and made my way to the truck. As I passed Blake, I pointed a finger at him and said teasingly, "Play nice." He just laughed and made his way to Paige.

I reached the guys just as Dalton was giving Nick the truck keys. I saw that he was rubbing his chest. I guess Nick must have done something to get the keys from him. We walked to the truck and Dalton gave me a look asking me If I wanted to ride up front with Nick. I just shook my head, maybe I could get some more sleep before we get to Wade and Carly. For some strange reason I've been feeling a lot more tired lately. Oh well.

I got in the back seat behind Dalton, then Nick started the truck and we were off.

We had been driving for a good 20 minutes and the sun had gone down by now. I had my head against the window just watching the trees blur by. "Just let me drive, b****. He gave me the keys." I got tired of the trees and decided to listen in on their conversation. When Dalton called the 'B' word, Nick put his hand on Dalton's chest and looked at him. "Yeah, because he thinks I'm the one who stole the car and crashed it." After hearing this I sat up straight not believing what I just heard.

"Wait, what?" I asked looking at Nick. He turned to me briefly and sighed, but didn't answer. "You didn't steal that car? Dalton, it was you?" I asked and smacked Dalton on the back of the head at the end. " Yeah it was me." he said, rubbing where i hit him.

"Nick, why didn't you tell me? I thought we told each other everything. I would have understand….you know it."

"Well, what's done is done. No big deal." He said.

"Nick! You went to jail. What do you mean it's no big deal?! God, Nick. What about Carly? Your relationship with your sister, and a lot more with your parents, is shit because of that. Now you're going to tell me it's NO big deal?" I raised my voice getting mad.

"You're the one that is making a big deal out of this, Vanessa!" His hold on the steering wheel was more harder that his knuckles were turning white. "Now let it go!"

"Fine, whatever." I replied angry and sat back against the seat looking out the window once again.

A couple seconds passed before Dalton spoke up, "You didn't have to cover for me, dude." Probably feeling bad about mine and Nick's fight. "Your jacket's clean, alright? Mine's already got plenty of stains." I knew he was looking at me through the rearview mirror, but I ignored him. " One more's not gonna make a difference."

Dalton just nodded his head. "Where the hell is this place? Town's not even in the GPS."

"That's weird."

The rest of the drive I remained silent. The guys talked a little, but I just ignored them. All I know that it was something about how Dalton wanted to know if Nick thought Carly and Wade would stay together. We stopped when we reached a washed out road.

"Is this it?" Dalton asked looking at the road. "Yeah." Nick replied.

"Well, should we drive through it, you think?" I knew there was no way you could drive through that thing. So, I opened the door and got off. The town must be close, we did drive for a long time. I heard both Nick and Dalton get off too. Nick stood next to me still talking to Dalton. Who thought he could drive through it, until he got an unsure look when Nick tossed him the keys. "That's what I thought."

All three of us walked around the bend and saw the town, with a sign off to the side that said 'Welcome to Ambrose'. We continued to walk a little more, when we finally saw the station. Loud rock music was coming from inside.

We began to call out, but got no response. I walked up to the door and took a look inside, but it was empty. "Carly? Wade? Hello?"

"Man, there's music playing, but I don't think anyone's here." Well thank for noting the obvious, Dalton. "No one's here." Nick said and began to walk away.

"Where you going?" Dalton asked. We followed after him. Dalton was a little ahead of me, though. "To the grocery store we passed. I'm thirsty." He just kept walking and we followed.

"Well, what about your sister and Wade, man?" You could clearly hear the worry in his voice. I know how he's feeling, 'cause that's how I'm starting to feel too. Nick on the other hand…

"Maybe they're at the store." We just stared at him. "What?"

"I don't know. We came all this way." Dalton said biting on his thumb.

"Don't you think we should look for them? Or is it not a big deal?" That was the first time I talked since our fight. He just sighed and looked at Dalton. "Check it. I'm gonna go this way. Go that way, we don't find them meet here, go back to the road. Cool?" Dalton agreed.

Nick then turned to me. " You gonna come with me?" I would have but to be honest, I just wanted to clear my head and get rid of the remaining anger. " No. I think I'll just go with Dalton." He looked at me for a while. I guess he knew I was still a little upset. "Okay. Just be careful."

I nodded, "You too." With that I turned around and followed Dalton.

* * *

**I'M **NOT REALLY SURE HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, WELL THE BEGINNING AT LEAST. ANYWHO, WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO DALTON NEXT (IF YOU'VE WATCHED THE MOVIE), BUT NOW VANESSA IS GOING WITH HIM…... **? **LASLTY, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU GUYS FAVORING, FOLLOWING , AND READING!****


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Dalton and I continued to walk up the road. I was still thinking about the argument Nick and I had. I wasn't mad anymore, I just a little upset with the fact that he didn't say the truth. Yeah, I know it was to cover up for Dalton, and that was nice of him, but couldn't he just avoid all the crap going on between him and Carly if he just told her. Now that I think about, he's right. I can do anything about the fact that he already went to jail for it, but I could convince him to at least talk things out with Carly. When we get back, I'll tell him.

"Look Nessa, I'm really sorry about what I caused back there with you and Nick. I didn't mean too." I was brought out of my thoughts by Dalton's apology.

"It's okay, Dalton. It was more the fact that he didn't say anything. It wasn't your fault." I put my arm around him giving him a squeeze to reassure him, before pulling away. "Plus, if he would have said something, then maybe Carly and his parents would stop giving him crap about it. They would have understood that he did it for you."

"Yeah, but I'm still sorry." I just nodded giving him a smile.

We walked a little more before Dalton stopped. I saw that he was looking at the house of wax, but then kept glancing up the road. "Maybe, they're at the wax place. Wade the mention it on our way to the camp." He agreed with me with a 'yeah' and we made our way to the House of Wax.

We climbed up the steps and could see the door slightly opened." See, the door's opened. They probably are in there, come on." I said as I pushed open the door some more and walked in with Dalton right behind me.

Dalton began to call out so I decided to join in. "Hello?"

"Carly? Wade? Hello?" We walked around still calling out for them. "This place is creepy." I told Dalton. The wax figures were all full of dust and they just plain looked scary. Seems like no one has been here for quite some time. "It's a weird place." He said touching one of the wax people. "Come on, let's go over here."

I followed behind him a little still looking around. He entered some as I stopped to look at some little wax ballerina on the wax counter. "Wade! What the hell are you doing bro? Man, come on everyone's waiting for you at the campsite." Upon hearing this I made my way to where Dalton and Wade where.

I entered the room and saw Wade sitting in front of a piano just staring ahead. "Wade, no time to play. Come on, we got to go. Where's Carly?" I said. Me and Dalton both looked at each other when he didn't respond or say anything back. Dalton then got closer to him calling his name again. He poked Wade's cheek, but when he did the area he poked sunk in and looked mushy a in a way. He immediately removed his hand away from Wade's face. "What the hell?" I whispered when I saw what happened.

"Hold tight, man. Hold tight. I'm gonna get you out of this." Dalton said to Wade who seemed to be moaning from pain. Dalton began to peel Wade's face revealing his flesh. " Oh my god, Dalton! Stop!" I said when I saw a tear come out from Wade's face.

I looked at Wade and saw him move his eyes from side to side. I was confused as to what he was doing. Then out of nowhere a knife comes down slicing Wade's cheek off. Both Dalton and I jump back and I scream at what just happend. We look up to see a man with long hair standing there with a knife in one hand. It looked like he had some sort of mask on. Dalton grabbed my hand and we began to run away from the man. "Come on, Nessa!"

We ran into the dining room and I let go of Dalton hand to throw the chairs, to try and slow down the guy. Dalton saw what I was doing and began to throw other things as well. Dalton ran into the kitchen with me following behind him and the man following behind be, kicking the things out of the way. Before I made it inside the kitchen where Dalton was, I tripped and landed hard on the floor. I turned around to see the guy coming towards me. Where the hell was Dalton?! I was too scared to even move so I just laid there propped up on my hands. The guy got closer and closer, the closer he got the more he lifted up his knife. I began to breath heavy, then he stood right in front of me. He brought his knife up some more and then brought it down at at me. I screamed and put my hands to cover myself as the knife got closer…...

●○●◊●○● **Meanwhile… ●○●◊●○●**

Nick stood in front of the grocery store trying to get someone to open the locked door. After once again trying to open the door he gave up. He turned around to go look for his sister and her boyfriend, when he saw a man step out of the gas station. He made his way towards him as the man was closing the door.

"Hey." The man turned to see who called and stared at Nick. "I'm looking for my sister and her boyfriend. They were looking for a fan belt or something." Nick said as he walked a little closer to the man. Little did he know that his sister was just below him tied up to a chair and it was all the work of the man he was currently talking to.

"I don't think I've seen them." The man replied before walking away.

"This is the only gas station in town, right?" Nick asked, as he took a glance around and then returned his gaze at the man. "That's right." He said as he pulled down the garage door and leaned on it.

"Yeah, then they were definitely here." Nick walked around the gas pumps and stood facing the man but with distance between them.

"I just told you, I didn't see them." The said getting irritated and walked closer to Nick. "Does someone else work here?" Nick was not going to give up until he figured out where his sister was. "No, I own the station. And I would've seen them."

Carly who had was down below, managed to get on of her hands free, though it was still taped to the chair's handle bar. She reached up as much as she could could and stuck her finger out of the water drain, hoping to get Nick's attention since her lips were glued together and she couldn't speak.

"Well, I was here a few minutes ago, and you didn't see me. You weren't even here." The man was now standing in front of Nick, who had his hands in his jacket's pockets.

"Sorry. Can't help you." Then Carly let out a muffled scream getting Nick's attention. "What was that?"

"Nothing. That was just my dog." The man backed away and saw Carly's finger and knelt down beside it pretending to tie his shoe. "Actually, you know what? My brother Vincent was down here for a while. He could've helped your sister. He could be up at the house." He said.

Nick looked back at the direction the man was pointing , then looked back. "No, my girlfriend and friend went up there earlier."

"Really? Well, maybe they ran into my brother up there, then." He took out some type of tool and cut the tip of Carly's finger of. This caused Carly to cry silently in pain while cradling her hand to her chest.

"Want to head up to the house." The man asked as he stood up putting the finger and tool into his pocket.

"Yeah, whatever." they began to walkway from the station.

Little did Nick know that the man took out a metal filer from his back pocket. Meanwhile, Carly heard them walking away and began pulling on her lips to try and separate them and call out to Nick.

"So, what your sister look like anyway?"

Before Nick had a chance to reply, Carly began calling his name with desperation. Nick turned around quickly at the sound of his sister, but was meet with the man trying to cut him with the filer. Nick managed to dodge the attack and take a swing at the man, then he took a couple more before running towards the station's door.

He got there just in time and closed the door right as the man got there and locked it. The man then ran towards the garage. Nick saw the direction he was going and ran to close the garage door as well. He got to right when the man was lifting it open. Nick then ran to it and jumped a little to be able to close it. Both men were struggling to either open the door or keep it closed. Nick then-with a little struggle -managed to get a hold of a screw driver and use it to lock the garage door.

The man then ran again to where the front door was. Nick did the same but from the inside. When he got there, the man was gone. He looked around a little to try and see where he had gone, but couldn't find him. "Nick!" Hearing his sisters call out for him again, he went in search of her.

"Carly!"

"I'm down stairs!"

Nick went down the steps to were a wooden door was locked. He kicked the door in and couldn't believe what he saw. Carly was there tied up to a chair all bloodied up and looked like she was drained from energy. "Thank God." she whispered quietly.

"Jesus." Nick said as he approached his sister. "Okay, I'm here. I got you." He tried to comfort her as he worked on getting her out.

"Watch my finger. Watch my finger." Carly told him when he was unstrapping her injured hand.

"Oh my God. He did this to you?" He asked not believing someone would do such a thing.

They managed to get her free and she covered her injured finger with some of her shirt. Nick began looking around the room, when Carly asked him where 'he' was. Getting no answer she asked again, "Where is he?"

"I locked him out. Where the hell is Wade?"

"I don't know. He went into the house. This place is a freak show."

Suddenly the sound of an engine starting caught their attention. Knowing that the man from earlier was gone they made their way upstairs again, cautiously. Nick told Carly to stay where she was as he went to go look for something to use as a weapon. When he found something he returned back to his sister.

"All right. Car's by the road. Damnit, Dalton's got the keys." After saying that realization hit Nick. "Dalton…...Shit Vanessa's with him." Nick said as he ran a hand over his head when he realized that now his best friend and girlfriend could be in danger. " We gotta call the cops."

Nick made his way to the phone, but the phone wasn't working. "Shit. Hey, where's your cell phone?" He asked his sister.

"It might be in the truck up near the house. What about Wade? I think he has him too…..What if he turns him into wax?"

Nick turned to face his sister from where he was standing near the window. "What do you mean, wax?"

"You don't get it. They're all wax, everyone." said with desperation on her voice, trying to get her brother to understand her. "No, wait."

With that, they made their way out of the station…

* * *

****A/N: Here's another chapter, hope you lie it. Review!****

**Zahra(Guest):** Thank you so much for being the first to review and about Vanessa dying or not, we'll just have to wait and see.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Nick followed Carly out of the station and down the street, after she remembered something. Carly was still cradling her injured hand as they walked up to a house with a nice little wooden fence around it. Nick just followed his sister, wondering what she was talking about. Though, in the back of his mind he couldn't stop thinking about Dalton and Vanessa. Vanessa the most. He was really hoping that they were alright and nothing bad happened to any of them.

"There was a woman in was alive. She pulled the curtain back." Carly told Nick as she walked up to the house and opened the fence.

Nick on the other hand, decided to just jump over it. He stepped on a brick and took a look around before looking through the window. He wasn't able to see much, all he could see was the tv on, but nothing more. He let out a little scream and jumped back from surprise when an old looking woman with rollers on her hair pulled back the curtain.

Carly then stepped forward and took a look at the woman. She looked at her carefully and realized that she was also wax. "The whole town is rigged."

"That's impossible."Nick said just as the wax lady opened the curtain, once again. "You're saying that's a real person…..underneath?" You could hear the fear in Nick's voice as he asked. The more he thought about it, the more real everything became.

"At the church, they were all like that. At least 20 more." Carly said.

Nick just kept staring at the window and the wax lady in it with fear. He turned to his sister and didn't know what to say. He was worried for his best friend, but he was scared for Vanessa, his girlfriend of almost four years. Thinking about her made him freak out a little.

"Shit, Carly. We need to find them. If this shit is true, I need to find her. I can't lose her, she's the only good thing that's happened to me!" Carly could clearly see the effect all this was having on her brother. Yes, he was strong and knew how to handle situations, but knowing that the person he loves could be dead, was just eating at him. Carly now knew how important her best friend was to her brother.

Nick paced back and forth running his hands over his face and hair a few times. He was trying to come up with some sort of plan that will help, and hopefully get his girlfriend back to him safely.

"Nick, we'll find them. Don't lose hope." Carly tried to comfort her twin.

"Yeah. I just hope that when we do find them….it won't be in wax form."

●○●◌●○● **Vanessa's POV ●○●◌●○●**

Just before the knife came completely down on me, the man washed tackled to the ground by Dalton. Dalton and the man both began to roll on the ground, each wanting the upper hand. I quickly stood up and began calling Dalton, "Dalton!" He was now on top of the man struggling to keep him pinned down.

"Nessa! Go now! Get out of here!" He screamed at me. I just stood there not sure what to do. I didn't want to leave him.

"No, Dalton. I'm not leaving!

"Just go! Hurry, I can't hold on much longer! Go!"

I looked at him with tears running down my face. He gave me a look, over his shoulder, telling me to listen to him and not argue. I stood there a few more seconds before nodding my head. I gave him one last look and then ran.

I found my way out of the museum and ran down the street, still crying over my friend. I ran as fast as I could trying to reach the gas station were Nick said we would all meet up. I needed to get to him so that we could help Dalton.

I was only a few blocks away when my breathing became harder. I stopped for a quick second before continuing. But when I stopped, I heard some noise coming from a nearby alley. I was freaking out at this point. What was going on in this town? I didn't want to go anywhere near the dark alley. Then I heard him…...Nick!

"He said he had a brother, right?" I heard Nick ask someone. I made my way into the alley following his voice.

"Yeah."

"Vincent."

" At the house of wax, he did all the sculptures. He' gotta be the one that does the wax."

Carly! He found Carly. Oh thank God. I picked up my pace, passing some old rusty cars. I turned a corner and there they were. Nick was looking around a corner at something while Carly stood behind him. I stepped out of the corner and ran to them.

"Nick!" I yelled with my voice coming out a little hoarse. As soon as they heard me, they both turned.

Nick looked relieved and ran to me. I met him halfway and jumped into his arms, crying once again. He hugged me tightly to him, which I did as well like he could just be ripped away from me.

"Oh God, Oh God. You're okay. You're okay, I got you." He mumbled into my hair. "Where's Dalton?" He asked looking down at me.

"He told me to run. He's up at the museum." I said.

He looked at me then looked back at Carly who was standing looking at us quietly. His gaze then landed on some sort of store that sold hunting things. I let go of Nick and ran to my best friend. We hugged each other tightly. She quickly began telling me what happened to her and Wade, then what happened to her and Nick at the station with the Bo guy. I decided to not say anything about Wade, I didn't want her to go through that right now. We stopped talking when Nick spoke,

"We gotta do something."

"What if he's around here somewhere?"

Nick then began to make his way to the hunting store holding some tool in his hand, with me and Carly following behind. "Nick, what are you doing? You gotta be careful." I said to him.

"I am being careful." Was all he said and continued towards the store.

We made it to the store right before Nick through whatever was in his hand at the glass window. Thankfully, Carly managed to stop him before he succeed with his action.

"No, no , no. It'll make too much noise." I said to him.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn. He will find us." Carly added.

"Yeah, chances are he will anyway. At least with this, he might not wanna find us." Nick said before throwing what was on his hand at the window. The glass shattered into hundreds of pieces. Both Carly and I covered ourselves from the flying glass.

Nick then made his way to the display and grabbed the crossbow from the wax figure holding it. "That's about right." He said inspecting it. Out of nowhere a gunshot was heard and the glass door next to us was shattered. Nick jumped down grabbing my hand and telling us to run.

"Go, Carly, Nessa! Run!"

He pulled me with him and all three of us ran to the nearest building we found, which was cinema, with the Bo guy after us.

* * *

********A/N: Another Chapter! And Yay Vanessa didn't die! Any who, hope you liked it. Also, would you guys like a double update today?******  
**

**ZahraAhmedxx: **Hope you liked the chapter and thank you for loving it :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

We all ran into the cinema as the Bo guy kept firing at us. As we entered the cinema I almost tripped, but luckily Nick was there to catch me. He put his free arm around my waist pulling me along. Carly opened two double doors and we followed behind her into one of the showing rooms that was completely dark.

We went in some more and stopped in the middle of the aisle when the lights turned on and an old black and white movie, with a singing lady, began to play. I held on to Nick's hand as all three of us looked around the room. There were wax people seated randomly as if they were watching the movie.

This place just kept getting creepier and creepier. I didn't even know what to think of this town anymore. I never expected any of this to happen. This town looked a little abandon, but I never thought it was full of dead people covered in wax. I guess not everything it what it looks like.

We heard Bo coming so Nick told us to blend in and hide. Carly and I went to go sit at some seats next to the wax people, while Nick went off to another direction to hide as well.

The door to the showing room opened and I knew it was Bo. He was quiet and I could only assume he was looking for us.

"I know you're in here." He said proving my suspicion.

Through the corner of my eye I could barely tell he was counting the wax people. I began to get scared. I grabbed onto Carly's hand, who was sitting next to me, and she gave me a reassuring squeeze. He passed by us walking to the front of the room, pointing his gone randomly along the way.

He got to the front of the room and looked up at all the seats carefully. He then looked to where Carly and I were sitting. When he squinted his eyes, I knew he found us and we were screwed. He pointed the gun at as and I squeezed Carly"s hand tighter as she gasped a little.

"Nick!" Both of us yelled and ducked down just as Bo fired his gun and shot the wax person that was right behind Carly.

Nick then shot the crossbow at Bo hitting him on the arm making him fall to the ground. I stood up getting ready to run and grabbed Carly, who looked back to see the wax person that was behind her. When we got to the top of the aisle Nick was there waiting for us. He once again grabbed my hand and pulled me with him, just as Bo fired, again.

We made it back to the main area of the cinema.

"Go hide behind the counter. I got this." He ordered both Carly and I.

We did what he said and I went behind the counter and ducked down, as Carly went behind the booth for the tickets. I peeked out a little to see what was happening when the showing room door opened. Bo walked out with his gun and gave a little creepy smirk when he saw Nick. Nick had the crossbow up and aiming at him. He shot it and it hit Bo in his upper left scapula. With that he was down.

I stood up and walked around the counter to stand by Nick, Carly followed. Nick had the crossbow ready to swing it if necessary. I was behind him holding on to his jacket as we slowly creeped closer to Bo. Nick bend down to drop the crossbow and grab the gun. He checked it but there was nothing.

"Empty shells. Check him for amo." He said to Carly, who slowly went to an unconscious Bo. she bend down and began to search him, but not before giving him a couple of kicks to make sure. Nick grabbed me around the waist and pulled me towards him and I hugged his waist too as we looked at Carly.

"There's nothing in his pockets." She stood up and grabbed the gun from Nick and threw it over the counter. "Give me this."

"Nick let's get out of here." Carly told him. Nick was just staring at the wax guy in the ticket booth.

"Babe, come on. We gotta get out of here." I said, taking a hold of his hand and leading him out of the cinema.

We began to walk around town trying to figure out what to do next. "Is there anyone left alive in this town?" He asked as we made our way to where some old rusted cars and junk were at.

"What about this Vincent guy?" Carly asked.

"Who knows if there even is a Vincent guy. We gotta get out of this place." Nick said as he walked ahead of us and ran his hand over his head.

"Look, what about Wade and Dalton? We can't just leave them behind."

Shit! I completely forgot about them. What kind of person am I? I hope Dalton's alright. Maybe he got away and is waiting for us at the road by the truck like we all planned earlier...Yeah, that's it. He's waiting for us and he's completely fine. But then there's Wade, I can't tell Carly. At least not now.

We stopped next to some old-rusted thing and looked at the house that Bo lived in.

"You said your cell phone's in the truck?" Nick asked Carly as he put his arm above my head on the thing me and Carly were both leaning on.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Alright, this is what we're gonna do. I'm gonna go up to the truck and get your phone, and see if I can get help." He then looked between both of us. "You two go back to the road. Paige and Blake…"

"What?! No way, Nick! I'm not leaving you." I said to him. He's freaking crazy if he thinks I would do such a thing.

"I'm not leaving either, Nick. I completely agree with, Nessa." Carly backed me up.

"Why do guys have to be so…"He said, getting frustrated. "...damn stubborn."

He took a while just looking between Carly and I again before he spoke again, "Okay. We stick together, nothings gonna happen to us."

Carly quickly agreed and left both me and Nick. I stared at him for a moment before quietly asking, "Promise me nothing's gonna happen to us, Nick." He grabbed me and hugged me tightly and I returned the gesture. "I promise, Nessa. Nothing will happen to any of you. I'll die before it does. Even then, I'll try my best to protect you."

I looked up at him and gave him a kiss. We broke away when Carly told us to hurry up. We walked up the road carefully looking around at our surroundings. We made it to the truck that was half off the hill thing.

"It's under the front seat."

"Nice parking job." Nick said, trying to lighten up the mood. I smiled a little.

Carly opened the drivers door and began searching for her phone. I stood next to Nick and looked around to see if anyone was coming. After a bit Carly stood up and said it wasn't in the truck. We stood quietly for a while before we all looked at the house.

"Wade and Dalton." Nick said looking at the house. Wait, maybe Nick had a point. Maybe, Dalton went into the house instead of going back to the truck.

"Wade went in there and never came out." Carly said.

"Alright. We'll go in quick, one pass. We can't find them, we have to get the hell out of here." Nick told Carly. Carly just nodded her head and replied with a 'yeah'. Nick then turned to me, "Okay, babe? Just a quick pass."

"Yeah. Okay, let's do it." I said grabbing his hand, because to be completely honest, just thinking about going in there is scaring the shit out of me. "Let's try the back." Nick said.

We then began to make our way to the back of the house that crazy-psychotic-wax obsessing Bo lived in.

* * *

****A/N:So next chapter will most likely be the last chapter of this movie fanfiction :(** _**BUT**_**, there will be an epilogue, therefore, I will be making it a double update.****


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

We silently and carefully made our way to the back door. Nick was in the front leading the way, while Carly was in the middle and I was at the very end. We reached the house and ducked as we passed a window.

"Stay close?" Nick whispered. Yeah, like I'm really planning on going somewhere without them.

We all stopped in front of the back door. I stepped closer to Nick as Carly went of to a corner to grab something. When she turned I saw that she was holding a wooden baseball bat. Both Nick and I looked at her questionably, which she just shrugged off. Must be for protection, smart.

Nick, then took a deep breath and carefully opened the door. He stepped in and signaled us to wait, while he looked inside. After that, he popped his head back out and nodded for us to follow him. It was dark inside, just visible enough to see what was at arms length. Carly stepped in after me and took a quick look before reaching out for the house phone. She picked it up and held it against her ear, after a couple of seconds she put it back down. There must be out of service or something.

I followed Nick who walked more into the house. We walked into what looked to be the living room. There was light in here which made it a lot easier to see. I looked around the house as Nick went towards the stairs. I saw a pool table in the area which I assumed was meant for the dining table, but I could be completely wrong.

"Dalton? Wade?" I heard Nick whisper yell.

I turn to see him looking up the staircase. I go stand next to him and look up, too. Then we hear Carly calling us.

"Nick, Vanessa, there's guns."

We followed her voice to where she was and saw her standing in front of glass-cage thing with guns in it. We walk up to her and Nick quickly makes his way to the guns. At first he tries to pull it open, but it was locked. He grabs the bat from Carly and decided to use that to get it open instead.

"No! Wait…..here wrap it with this. It'll make less noise." I stop him and then hand him a green cloth.

He wraps the end of the bat with the cloth and then his the glass, successfully breaking it. I move forward trying to get it open, but I can't. Carly goes to check it out from a different angle only to say it was bolted to the wall.

This was just great! The only weapons that will guarantee us protection are freaking bolted to the wall and are caged in. We need to find something to open it with.

"Look, there has to be a key somewhere around here. We should look for it, or for something that will help us open it." I say to them

"Yeah, you're right." Nick says

We all split up and look around the room. I look in drawers and under things, but can't find anything at all. I turn to see if there others found anything. I see Carly standing by an open drawer with a picture in one hand, while holding the bat in the other. Nick is also looking around and it looks like he's having the same luck as us.

Suddenly, we hear a door slam open. Shit, Bo! I don't even know where to run and I'm just standing there like a complete idiot, when Nick grabs my hand and pulls me into the kitchen. We hide behind the refrigerator as Nick puts me behind him and listen to what going on.

I take a look from behind Nick to see Carly huddled up in a corner hugging the bat to her chest. Nick nods his head to the side signaling her something. He pushes be back with an arm over my stomach to make sure I stay back, as we here Bo getting closer. He sounds like he's in some serious pain. Serves him good for the shit he's put us through.

I see another room off to the side and signal Nick to it. He nods his head and pulls me into the other room just as Bo was getting closer to the kitchen. We make our way to where there is another set of stairs that don't actually lead up to the second floor. We go up them and look around. We step into the room when we here what seem to be a car and a door slam close.

"Go in there. I'll be back I need to get Carly." Nick says motioning to the dark room.

"Okay." I give him a quick kiss before he leaves.

I turn to the badly lit dark room and let my vision adjust. Once it has adjusted, I could see that it looks like some operating room. I walk some more until I see light coming from a door on the ground. I bend down and open it just enough to see that there's some underground passage. We could use this to maybe get out of here. Right?

I turn my head to see Carly and Nick come into the room. I point to the door and Nick smiles and nods at me. He come closer and opens it completely. He's half way down when Carly says something horrible,

"I saw Paige and Blake's bodies…..they're dead."

I stood there shocked from hearing that. Oh my God! Paige could have been pregnant! What is wrong with these people?

"We've got to go. Now" Nick says and makes his way down. I look at Carly and put a hand on her shoulder before heading down myself.

I held on to Nick's hand as I took in my surroundings. The walls were plaques of wood and the ground was just dirt, with some lights above illuminating our way. There were spiderweb's everywhere and dust. There was also this really loud noise, that we, for some reason, were following. The closer we got, the louder it grew. Then, I finally saw that it it was a generator that was making the noise. As we passed right by it we all covered our ears from the loud noise. Right after passing the generator, there was no light at all. It was complete darkness.

"Damn. I can't see anything." Nick said. "There's gotta be a light here somewhere."

He then let go of my hand and headed to where there were different switches. He began to randomly mess with them trying to get one to work and turn the lights on.

"Come on, let's try those over there." I told Carly pointing at some other switches on the opposite wall.

"Yeah, okay."

We were switching randomly until one of us got the right one. The lights came on and we continued to walk. We walked until we saw some room up a head. The room seemed to be covered in melting wax. What is up with these people and wax?!

"What is this place?" I asked no one in particular, yet Carly answered.

"I don't know."

Nick walked up to a table in the middle of the room. I saw him pick something up, so walked over to see what it was. When I got there, I saw that it was Dalton's red cap.

"Dalton." I was still looking at the cap in Nick's hand when I saw him walk away. I looked up to see him walking to a figure sitting down completely covered in wax.

Looking closely at it I knew who it was….Dalton. I was completely shocked. I thought he had gotten away safely. I looked to see Nick trying to get Dalton free, Carly stood a few feet from them. I stayed in the same spot from before. Then suddenly, Dalton's head came off. Carly and Nick hugged each other in a comforting way.

Maybe, if I wouldn't have left, he would still be alive. This is all my fault, I should have tried to help him and not run. God! Why do I have to be such a bad person?! I need to tell Carly about Wade. I just to need too.

"Carly?" I quietly whispered with tears in my eyes as I looked at her. She slowly looked up from Nick's chest." Yeah?"

" I-I well…..Wade...Gosh I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I said stuttering and letting the tears fall. Both Nick and her looked at me questionably before it dawned on them what I was trying to say. "How?" She managed to croak out. "W-when Dalton a-and I were at the museum. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I just didn't know how a-and I couldn't find it in me to make y-you hurt." Carly just cried even more into Nick's chest. I couldn't bare looking at my best friend hurt so much, so I turned my head so that I wouldn't see it.

We all turned to the way we came, when we heard some one coming. As the person got closer I could see it was the guy that attacked Dalton and I at the museum. "That's vincent!" Carly yell. I felt someone grab my arm. I looked to see it was Nick, who let go of Carly and came to, to pull me behind him with Carly.

The guy pulled out two knives and came at us. Nick pushed one of the tables at him and then went for the attack. The managed to cut Nick on the back. Me and Carly then both went at him next, but he pushed us down. Nick once again began to struggle with the Vincent guy. I heard a noise and saw that some pot had catched fire. After Nick knocked Vincent to the ground he came to us.

"Come on, babe. Carly, let's go. Move it. Move it." He helped me up. Carly and I kept running as Nick poured the wax that was on the pot, on to the ground.

"Nick! Let's get out of here, hurry!" I yelled to him.

We went up some stairs with walls that had wax faces on them. We ended up at the wax house. We continued to run down the dining room, when we saw Wade. "No. Oh my god, Wade." Carly said.

Nick pulled her out of the room Wade was in. Nick suddenly stopped causing me to bump into Carly who was right behind him. There in front of us stood Bo. "You sick fuck!" Nick yelled before tackling him to the ground. Bo ended up flipping Nick over him, he Nick landed on his back. They continued to fight as Carly and I stood behind. Carly was holding the bat up ready to use, which she did. Bo through Nick into a coffee table breaking it.

Carly ran up to Bo with the bat in her hands and attacked Bo. Bo then punched Carly in the face sending her back. "Carly!" I ran up to her to see that she was passed out. I looked up to see Nick get back up and start fighting Bo, again. I then looked around and saw the ground to melt. Great the house is made out of wax too! I began to tend on Carly trying to wake her up. "Carly, come on. Wake up. Wake up."

I turned when I heard Nick scream in pain and saw him on the ground with a knife stabbed into his leg. "Nick!" I grabbed the bat, that was now on the floor, and ran to Bo. I got there and gave by best swing hitting him right on the face. I kept doing it and doing it until a hand stopped me. Carly took the bat from me making me stop. I looked down to see Bo covered in blood and dead. I just killed someone…

"Carly, Vanessa, behind you!" We turned to see vincent coming. We ran to where Nick was sitting on the ground holding his injured leg.

"Nick, babe. Come on, get up please." I begged trying to help him up along with Carly. We stopped when Vincent let out some weird scream and began to make his way to us. "Run! Go, Carly, Vanessa, run!"

"This way." Carly said heading up the staircase. I followed behind her hearing Nick trying to get Vincent's attention. I looked back at a struggling Nick and Vincent who was coming up the stairs after us.

"Hey, Vincent. Hey!...I swear to god if you hurt any of them…...Vincent!"

Carly and I both continued to make our way up the staircase. We got to the top of the stairs and we stopped. We looked to see Vincent getting closer to us. I pushed Carly forward and up another set of stairs that led to the third floor. We headed to a door that was right in front of us and pushed it open.

The inside seem to be the master bedroom, with a window off to the side and a wax bed at the center of the room. I continued to look around and saw a crib with two babies in it. One of the babies was connected to the others head. Carly was leaning on the now closed door and looked at me scared. I just stared back.

"We need to get that crib and push it up against the door….Come on, help me." She said pointing at the crib.

"Yeah, hurry. He's coming."

We went to one side of the crib and began pushing. Due to the fact that the house was slowly, but surely, melting, it was a lot more difficult to push it. At last, we managed to get it against the door. Just when we did, Vincent cut straight through the door and down between the wax babies separating them.

I picked up Carly from the ground, since she got startled from Vincent that she fell. She then grabbed the bat from the bed, where she threw it at when we pushed the crib, and held it up. Vincent had half his body through the door now. We were trapped with nowhere to go. I was us and him now.

He threw the crib to the side of the room and looked at us with his wax face melting from the heat. My heart was hammering so fast, I literally thought it would burst out of my chest. I was slightly standing behind Carly, when out of nowhere she started talking to him.

"No. Listen to me. Listen to me…." She held her hand up trying to get him to stop.

"What are you doing, Carly? He's not here to talk. He's here to kill." I said to her. She just completely ignored me and continued.

"I heard you talking. You don't need to do this. You didn't need to listen to your brother. I saw Bo's scars. And the high chairs." What the hell is she talking about.

Vincent ignored her and came at us. Carly jumped over the bed screaming 'No' and I was right behind her. As I was in the middle of the bed, I felt pain shoot through my left back shoulder blade. I screamed from the pain and tripped making me fall of the bed landing on my hands and knees next to Carly. Good thing too since Vincent had taken another swipe that would have really done some damage.

"Vanessa!" Carly yelled and came over to help me stand. Vincent was still on the other side of the bed looking at us. Carly had the bat in one hand and held my arm with the other.

I was trying to hold and put pressure on the cut, but it was a little hard to reach. It really hurt too. Carly continued her talk with Vincent,

"You're not a freak! He was!...You didn't need to do this. Please…..You're an artist. Bo was lying to you…."

Where's Nick? I hope he's okay, this place is burning/melting down! I came back when Carly pleaded with him not to kill us. She grabbed my hand and ran out the room screaming. Vincent was coming after us, but Nick tackled him to the bed.

"Motherfucker!" He yelled

Carly and I hit the wall on our way out. She recovered and stood there watching Nick and Vincent fight on the bed. I on the other hand, slid down the wall because of the pain. Gosh! I so freaking weak!

"Carly! Vanessa!" Nick yelled for us. Carly made her way into the room, but not before slipping first.

"I'm here." She said. I heard Nick scream in pain.

No! Nick! I slowly stood up and went back into the room. When I got there I saw Carly with the knife, that was in Nick's leg, in her hands. Now I knew why he screamed. Both Carly and I screamed when Vincent tried to attack her. Luckily, Nick was able to stop him.

"Carly, do it! Do it now!" Nick ordered

Carly then stabbed Vincent. She screamed at she kept pushing the knife in deeper. I stood there looking at the scene before me, shocked and relieved a little. Shocked, because now Carly and I had both killed someone. Relieved, because now they couldn't hurt anyone else.

"Vanessa? Babe, move." I did what he said and moved to stand closer to Carly. Nick then Kicked Vincent of himself making him land right where I stood seconds before. When Vincent hit the floor it collapsed under him. We soon followed, with Carly and I screaming on our way down. Good thing we landed on the second floor and not the first, which was burning and half of it was melted away.

I stood up and went over to Nick to help him up. "Come on, babe. Get up. We gotta get out of here!...Carly help!" We both helped Nick stand and we all started to back up as the floor melted.

Nick grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close as we hit the wall behind us. We were trapped! First, we have to deal with some psycho killer. Now, a melting house. Great! Note the sarcasm.

"How do we get out of here?!" Nick asked

We continued to back away. Carly then turned to the wall and told us dig. Nick let go of me and all three of us began to dig into the wax wall.

"Dig!"

"Faster! Faster!"

We made a decent size whole and climbed into it. First it was Carly then me and Nick last. We stopped when we saw how high off the ground we were. And we were also in-between 'W' and the 'X', since we knocked down the 'A'.

"We need to wait until we get closer to the ground before we get out." I said

When we were closer to the ground, we crawled out. We got as far away from the house and stood back to see it burn down. Nick then put his arm around me, but I flinched and hissed from the pain.

"Are you hurt? What happened?" He asked concern and looked at my injury.

"Vincent managed to get her when we were up in the room." Carly informed him.

After convincing Nick that I was fine and that he shouldn't worry about me when he was in worse shape, we walked away.

The sun had come up a while ago and now the entire town was surrounded by cops and firemen. Carly, Nick, and I were sitting in the back of an ambulance getting our injuries checked out. Carly was getting her finger wrapped up and I was getting my cut covered up with the EMT guy telling me I needed stitches. We were all going to go to the hospital after all this.

When the guy finished with me, I stood up and sat next to Nick who put his arm around my waist. I leaned my head against his shoulder and looked around at all the people coming in and out of the buildings.

"Hey, that's my friends camera!... Hey, that's my friends camera!" Nick yelled at the sheriffs who was walking away with Dalton's camera.

"Sorry, son. That's evidence." Another sheriffs said approaching us. "Are you guys okay?" We didn't answer, we just gave him the 'Are-you-serious-right-now?' look.

"Well, don't worry we'll get you to the hospital."

"How can no one have known about all of this?" Carly asked.

"Truth is, this town is hard as hell to get to. It's been abandon ten years, ever since the sugar mill shut down. Hell, it ain't even on the map anymore…." He continued to talk about the rest of their discoveries and how, if it weren't for the smoke they would have never known. I just leaned into Nick more and put my head on his chest, drowning out the rest of their conversation.

We spent a little more time there, in which Nick had gone somewhere during that time, before we left. The ambulance was now heading out of crazy town and taking us to the hospital. Nick was between Carly and I and had his arms around us. Nick pulled his arm from around Carly and took something out of his jacket. He pulled out Dalton's camera.

"You took it?" Carly asked her twin.

"Just felt wrong leaving it behind." He mumbled

"Maybe there's some good memories in it." I added. They looked at me and smiled.

"You guys okay?" Carly then asked. Nick, once again, hugged us to him saying, "We're okay." With that we drove away.

Away from the town that completely changed our lives. It took things and the people we cared about from us. But it also brought us together and made us stronger. We might never be able to forget what happened this weekend, but what I do know is that, we just have to _**Keep Holding On.**_

* * *

_****A/N:**_** Next chapter is the epilogue!****


	10. Chapter 10

❉ **Epilogue **❉

It's been two months since the events of that tragic weekend happened. Carly, Nick and I became the big talk of many news channels. They called us 'The Lucky Three of Ambrose',...wish I could say the same about our friends, though. It eventually died down and we didn't have to worry about the media. Those events brought us all close, more than we could have ever imagined. Nick and Carly's relationship was once again how it was before, no more fighting or ignoring each other. Now, they share this bond that no one could break, well, I guess all three of us do. Nick and his parents began to talk again, it may not be great, but it's still something.

As for me, well I'm good. Still going through life, enjoying every second of it. Because if I learned something from this experience, it was that we may never know when tragedy might hit. Nick and I are still together. We recently bought a house in Northern-Florida because we needed more space and our little apartment wouldn't do.

A week after the events, I found out I was pregnant, about a month along. I guess Paige might not have been the only one. I still get sad thinking about her. What if she really was pregnant?

Anyways, I didn't really know I was, due to the facts that I didn't really start getting the symptoms until 2 weeks later. Nick was happy when I told him the news. He also began crying, when I asked why he was crying, he just hugged me and told me that he couldn't think of what he would have done if he had lost me, especially now that I was pregnant. We both cried that day.

A couple of days after the incident, we held the funerals for Wade, Dalton, Paige, and Blake. It was hard seeing their families so heart broken and crying. None the less, it was a very beautiful ceremony in memory of our friends. I just wish we would have all gone out of it alive and not have to go through that.

After that, Carly eventually ended taking the internship offer and moved to New York. I'm really glad she took the offer, it has helped her take her mind of things, which is really good. She stays in contact with us as much as she could, or we just go visit.

You're probably wondering what we ended up doing with Dalton's camera, huh? Well, we haven't done anything with it. Nick keeps it safely hidden. We haven't found the courage to look at it. It's still too soon to look at any of the videos of the day we lost our friends. Plus, Nick feels that our little messing around and what not that Dalton recorded, might not be the only thing in the camera. That makes it a lot more difficult to consider looking at. Maybe one day we will see it, but until that day comes, it will be kept as it is.

Now what is left to do, is keep moving on with our lives and keep the good memories of our friends with us. Because through those memories, is how we move on and live. Not just for us, but for them as well.

**_THE END_**

* * *

**✵✵A/N: _I just want to say…... THANK YOU! _**

**_I want to thank all of you who have taken the time out of your lives to read my fanfic and to comment as well as follow/favorite. All that just means so much to me, honestly. You guys kept up with it to the very end and it just shows me I did a good job on it. So thank you, again!_**

**_Well, goodbye my lovely readers! Until next time!_**

**_~ Mystery ✵✵_**


End file.
